


The Beginning Of Our Time

by Outgrowmyroots



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Lawyer Bucky Barnes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Suicide, Slow Burn, no powers au, there will be smut i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outgrowmyroots/pseuds/Outgrowmyroots
Summary: Steve and Sharon have hit a dead end after years together, Bucky wants a relationship that doesn't just involve casual sex and Nat and Clint should really stop grabbing each other's butts when they think other people aren't looking. However, when Bucky meets a cute doctor and they start talking, both find sparks flying like never before, could this be the beginning of something beautiful?





	1. Cold Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh, I'm just emotionally invested in slow burn Stucky and want these two dorks to fall in love. The title of the chapter comes from a Mumford and Sons song of the same name and I'd recommend you listen to it because it really captures the feeling I'm going for. Enjoy!

Steve stares down at the rapidly cooling cup of coffee in his hands and wondered when exactly the spark had gone out. He and Sharon been inseparable since high school, since that first stolen kiss at junior prom and the weeks that followed of exclusively holding hands and pretending they knew exactly what they were doing when it came to dating; there had been a brief and unpleasant breakup during which he had discovered that maybe he wasn't exclusively into girls or guys, and that momentary lapse of judgement with Tony in one drunken adventure. But apart from that he had been convinced that Sharon was It, his first and last, the one he would grow old with surrounded by their children and grandchildren, the one he'd move to the suburbs with and find a nice house with a white picket fence. The very definition of a good, all-American family. As good and wholesome as the apple pie his Ma would make. Sarah Rogers had loved Sharon as her own daughter and already made Steve promise to use her and his father's rings. He scrubbed at the his face tiredly with one hand and looked again at the now cold cup of coffee mournfully. He had a five hour shift then two days blessed leave from the hectic life at the hospital, and he was only on consultations so it shouldn't be too agonizing, moving his attention from the cold coffee Steve stared out instead at the grey and green landscape of outer Brooklyn and thought of meeting up with Sam and Tony for a night out, but tony had been looking at him differently recently and Sam was being uncharacteristically quiet about something, which was strange given he always told his clients that speaking about their issues made them so much easier to resolve.

He is snapped out of his contemplative reverie by the door clicking and unlocking.

"Steve? Are you in?" Sharon's voice floated through the apartment, gods had it always been that nasally? So grating, like an ear-worm that drilled into his skull and...

"Yeah Shar, just through here, do you want some coffee?" he called back, already knowing the answer and moving towards the kitchen to put a fresh pot on.

"Actually no, I think I'll just have a nap then head out with Phil later and grab some, and can you stop calling me Shar? It sounds so..... I don't know, tacky?" she bustles into the kitchen, still kitted out in scrubs and sneakers, and leans up with a cheek held out, expectant as ever. Steve blinks at the refusal of caffeine and leans down to brush a swift kiss across the out-held cheek and turns back to the coffee pot. Once he would have made a joke about her looking tacky in the hospital provided outfit and have swept her up in a hug, but now.... things were different, that spark was fading and he couldn't find it in him to fight for it. 

"How long are you on shift for again?" she asks, oblivious to the turmoil that churns his gut and makes him feel sick to his stomach with guilt.

"Five hours, mainly consultation, I might be able to knock off early if you want" hadn't they already had this conversation? Or had that been yesterday, or the day before? He didn't want to knock off early, even if Nick did insist he needed time off and Sam and Tony kept nagging him for drinks 'just like we used to before you got all boring'.

"I'd appreciate it if you did come home earlier, why don't we do a dinner date? Remember when that was all you could do for me? We had the best bolognese recipe ever didn't we?" she turned and smiled at him, that sweet smile that had always made him feel so special when she turned it on him. he returned it weakly and felt the words stick in his mouth

"Sure thing Shar.. Sharon, sorry, yeah I'll see if Nick can put Sky down instead" he winced internally at having to force Sky onto another shift but figured a dinner date may be the way to rekindle the lost flame of his love for Sharon. 

"Great, I'm gonna try to get some sleep, you better head off now otherwise you won't get to work on time" another smile and she was bustling off towards the bathroom whilst humming softly under her breath. Steve just stood for a second before checking himself mentally and preparing for the day ahead at the hospital and the already doomed dinner date.

*****  
(Bucky POV)

Bucky stirred and winced at the light filtering in from the fully glass wall that always gave so much light to the room, he turned over and nearly got a mouthful of Loki's hair, who was still slumbering peacefully despite the blinding sunlight; perhaps it had something to do with the black haired bastard stealing every pillow known to man and apparently hoarding them on Bucky's bed. Bucky groaned and sat up, stretching and cracking his back and neck whilst surveying the room sleepily, it was, in a word, chaos. Clothes strewn all over the floor and various restraints and toys littered amongst the silky shirts and suits. It was always like that with them though, just mind-blowing sex, no attachments or feelings. If they got stressed when working on a particularly rough case at one of the most renowned law firms they'd gravitate towards each other like magnets.

"You're thinking too much James, stop it" Bucky looked down in mild surprise to find two brilliant green eyes appraising him moodily, the usually cool British accent softened by sleep and sex.

"And you're brooding too much Loki, lighten up" he laughed before swinging his legs out of bed and wincing slightly at the ache of well used muscles, a low laugh coming from the man behind him

"I'll lighten up after tea" Loki called after him as he pulled on sweat-pants and padded off down the corridor to the open living space and spacious kitchen, flicking on the kettle he had specifically bought to shut Loki up about 'America's pathetic attempt at caffeine' and putting a pot of coffee on for himself. He sneezed suddenly and blinked.

"I do hope you're not coming down with something" came the cool voice from the doorway, hair still damp from a shower, Loki stepped forward and rested a soft hand against Bucky's forehead.

"You do feel slightly feverish James, do you feel alright?" those green eyes open and honest with concern for his colleague.

"I feel kinda headachey, but nothing too bad, if it gets worse I'll make an appointment and get some antibiotics, we need all hands on deck with this case" he said, before breaking off to make drinks. Once they were both seated at the breakfast bar they got straight down to the case, it was tricky case, although they knew their client had given consent before having drinks, she distinctly remembers saying no to her hook-up and trying to get away. However she doesn't remember much else and because of that the accused currently has more sway over the courtroom.

"We merely have to claim lack of consent given under inebriation and then, if she remembers saying no we can say that he was using her and it will be classed as rape, I know there's a lot of evidence against her but what we have is solid and could make a difference" Loki states calmly as he sips at his tea, the words blurring together slightly as Bucky makes a half-assed attempt to listen.

"Look we've got two months before the big case, we'll talk to Clint and Nat at work and see if they have any input, even if it is just from Clint a less biased opinion could give us something else to work with"

"Why would Natalia have any input?" Loki interrupts to ask.

"Because Nat always has something to say and Clint's not as stupid as he lets on" Bucky says firmly, before glancing to the clock in the kitchen.

"Doesn't Natalia work in Foreign Relations though?" Loki asks, dark brow wrinkling slightly and head cocking curiously to one side

"Yes" Bucky sighed slightly "but she has more experience with this kind of thing than you know" he explained calmly "now come on we'd best get moving, I'll call you a cab" Bucky gets up and goes to get dressed, grabbing his phone along the way and dialing the cab company for two separate cars.

^^^^^^^^^

It turns out that Nat does have something to say, she has half an hour's worth of something to say in fact, and both Bucky and Loki are left grinning at the red head's anger and good advice on how to manage the case. Clint makes contributions, but mainly tries to touch Nat's butt more than she touches his on her angry tirade that takes them through the various offices and floors of the law firm building. They end up on the ground floor when Natalia rounds on Bucky.

"James" she starts, delicate Russian accent curling the carefully maintained American drawl and creating that whiskey soft voice "you have sneezed seven times in the past five minutes, are you going to got to the doctors or am I going to have to drag you there myself?" she looks at him sternly with her hands resting on her slim waist.

"What? No I can get myself an appointment Nat jeez, though it'll be a day or so before I can see anyone, and why are you counting my sneezes?"

"Because you sound like a sad donkey that swallowed a bee" Clint chimes in helpfully.

"Jeez thanks Clint, I thought you were meant to be on my side" Bucky grumbles, but smiles anyway before sneezing again.

"Bless you James, now go get an appointment and some antibiotics you imbecile" Loki grouses before winking at Darcy who's watching the proceedings from the front desk with a smirk and sweeping off upstairs, followed by Clint and Nat, who grabs Clint's butt before darting out of his reach and cackling. Bucky grins as he watches his friends together before following to find his phone. He has a doctors appointment to make.

******  
(Steve POV)

Steve pushed the door open with a tired sigh, it had been a long day and he'd been unable to get out of his shift because Sky had been needed for a sudden premature labour; not to mention he'd been called in again tomorrow because some high up lawyer needed to see someone as soon as possible and would 'only settle for the best' which Fury had decided, against Steve's better judgement, he was. All he wanted to do was have a shower and go to bed but he had promised Sharon a date night so that was what she was going to get, whether he like it or not. Despite his misgivings and guilt about stringing her along (which he'd realized he was doing) he still wanted to make her happy and so he'd bought her flowers and chocolates and would suffer through the meal.

"Steve? That you honey?" since when did she call him honey? Wasn't that what they called each other in high school?

"Yeah Sharon, only me" he called back tiredly, he heard the soft pad of her feet then she turned the corner and Steve blinked because...

"Wasn't that the dress you wore on our first formal dinner date?" he asked, baffled as to why she'd wear it. Sure it was nice and all but she had much nicer dresses didn't she?

"Yeah" she says with a cheeky grin "I thought I'd try to bring back some of that magic" Steve's stomach dropped because surely she hadn't realized that he didn't love her as much anymore?

"....you know because you've been distracted recently with work and everything and I thought you might like to feel young again, you know?" she went on, Steve internally sighed in relief then felt a pang of guilt, he should break it off as soon as possible, he could move back into his old apartment in inner Brooklyn he'd been renting out to others.... but that would have to wait, tonight was about Sharon and making sure she was as happy as possible.

"Here, I got you some flowers I thought you might like, and your favourite chocolates from that little place on the corner" he holds them out weakly, forced smile already set in place for the evening.

"Steve! You shouldn't have, oh I love them thank you honey!" Sharon squeals and jumps up, pressing a kiss to his cheek before bustling off into the kitchen to put the flowers in a jar, the little red dress floating around her knees. Steve follows her forlornly but keeps the fixed smile in place as they prepare dinner together and Sharon chatters away about her night shift at the hospital and how Phil proposed to Bruce in the coffee shop they had their first date in and wouldn't it be nice to have such a romantic proposal Steve? He just hums noncommittally in response and turns to check if the spaghetti is done, but not before he catches Sharon looking at him strangely with a slight smile pulling up the corners of her mouth.  
Dinner is.....nice, dull but nice, and it's only when they're picking at the remains that Sharon fixes him with a stare that never fails to unnerve him.

"Steve" she starts, thoughtfully drawing out his name "is there anything you want to to to talk about? or ask me...?" he just stares at her in distress, not now, not yet, he can't break up with her after their meal together. She goes as if to stand up but he stops her

"Sharon, wait" she looks at him with that same strange look "I do want to talk to you, just not now, OK? But we will talk, I promise we will" she squeals and jumps into his lap, pressing an enthusiastic kiss to his mouth before swooping the plates up and hurrying to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher and humming herself as she danced round the kitchen. Steve just stared, bemused and slightly dazed by her peculiar reaction before standing and heading to help.

 

It is when they are lying together in bed an hour or so later that he realizes. Sharon thinks he's going to propose to and he's unintentionally leading her along further. He closes his eyes as she curls into his side, and he can't sleep with this woman wrapped in his cold arms, but there he stays.


	2. Tompkins Square Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Bucky and is immediately taken. However more pressing matters are at hand, mainly, what he's going to do about Sharon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Once again the title is a song by Mumford and Sons, I was listening to the album and got inspired. I would recommend listening to the song to be able to relate more to how Steve is feeling in the chapter. Enjoy!

Bucky POV

Bucky wakes up with one hell of a headache and a throat so dry he feels like if he tried to talk he might turn it raw with effort. One month until the biggest cases they're handling this year and he feels like his head is stuffed full of cotton wool and the sun has a personal mission to make his eyes burn and shrivel. He groans and rolls pathetically out of bed, shuffling to get dressed before realizing he has half an hour until an appointment with the doctor at the hospital that is twenty minutes away from his house; swearing under his breath he pulls on jeans and a red henley before grabbing a bottle of water and running to the lift as quickly as his unsteady legs can carry him. He hails a cab and gives the address of the private hospital provided on his company's insurance before slumping back in his seat and catching sight of himself in the drivers mirror. He looked like shit, he combed his fingers through his hair and secured it in a bun at the base of his head and scrubbed a hand across his face. These antibiotics better be some strong shit, he needed it.

He stares vacantly out the window at the early morning influx of traffic that would be crazy by the time he got out of the hospital, internally groaning already at the thought of it. His doctor better be some sort of miracle worker otherwise he was going to be, in a word, screwed. Finally reaching the hospital and thanking and paying the cabbie, he trudged up the stone steps into the open and almost too cool waiting room, all kinds of flowers and paintings all over the walls. Tasteful, if a little showy. 

"James Buchanan Barnes, I'm here to see uhhh, Doctor Steve Rogers?" he asked the man at the desk, he was told to take a seat which he did so gladly, his head was spinning and he wasn't sure for how long he was going to be conscious.

"James Barnes? Is anyone here a James Buchanan Barnes please?" Bucky looks up blearily from where he's resting his head in his hands and is about to nod but can barely take his eyes off the man in front of him; tall, blonde with the bluest eyes a man ever did see and the physique of a Greek God come to earth. The guy was beautiful, and now looking at Bucky with mild confusion and alarm as he continued to stare shamelessly at the Doctor

"Yeah, sorry yeah I'm James hi" he manages to croak out before standing and moving forwards on unsteady feet

"Hi James, I'm Doctor Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you, if you could follow me?" he asks, stepping aside and holding the door open for Bucky, whose fingers itched to reach out and see if that blonde hair is as soft as it looks. They move silently down the quiet corridor of the consulting rooms and step into the furthest room on the right.

"Well I can see you seem a little unsteady and slightly unfocused" Doctor Rogers started "any other symptoms?"

"Yeah uh, sore throat, headache and sneezing a lot, I think that's everything" why was he so damn nervous? It was just a doctors appointment wasn't it?

"Alright then we'll take a look at your throat and listen to your chest and see where that gets us, is that ok with you Mr Barnes?" those blue eyes regarding him with a kindly, professional concern and something else, a quiet,almost gone out spark of mischief.  
Buck realized he was waiting for a reply and so mumbled a quiet "yeah" before watching the doctor with an intensity he usually reserved for clients whose innocence was unknown to him.

Doctor Rogers checked all his vital signs and prescribed him some heavy duty antibiotics that should have him 'up and about in a day or so' before smiling

"I read about your current case" the doctor said just as Bucky was about to leave "and I'd just like to say I respect you immensely for protecting such a vulnerable person" Bucky turned and caught that same spark, this time brighter and angrier in the doctor's eyes. Bucky felt something stir at that spark, it was bright and brilliant, the kind of look that made people willing to walk into anything and still feel like they were doing the right thing.

"Thanks, but really, it's you guys that are the real heroes, out there protecting us damsels from the common cold and other monsters" Bucky retorted effortlessly and smiled "hey, do you wanna get a coffee sometime Doc?" where had THAT come from? He froze and watched the doctors face register honest surprise, the guy must be asked out all the time, why did he look so shocked?

"Y..yeah, I'd like that James, and please, call me Steve" Steve smiled and made it look before the sun had come out before scribbling down his number on a piece of paper

"Not sure if it's entirely regulation" he said, holding the paper out and grinning "but why not?It'd be a pleasure to get to know you James " Bucky grinned salaciously and pocketed the number

"Probably the exact opposite of regulation but, well we're hardly in the kind of professions that require that kinda thing anyway" he answered breezily "and call me Bucky" he murmured as he strolled out the door.Maybe he didn't need such strong antibiotics after all, he thought as he made his unsteady way down the corridor, maybe he just needed sparkling blue eyes, sun blonde hair and a will to do some good.

 

**********  
Steve POV

Today was going to be another long, grey day. He had the appointment with the high up lawyer which he was under no circumstances allowed to misdiagnose because this guy was working on one of the most publicized rape cases of the year and if Steve could do anything to help he was going to, even if it was doling out antibiotics. One of the main reasons he had always wanted to help people was because of the abuse his mother had suffered at the hands of his father, and when he'd asked why she didn't just leave she'd replied "because you always get back up, Stevie, you always get back up" and he would be damned if he couldn't offer every little thing he could to help.

Glancing at the time he realized he needed to check in with Scott at the front desk if his patient was here or not, tapping out a quick message to which he got an instant reply of confirmation. He stood and strolled comfortably down the quiet corridor, slipping quietly into the waiting room.

"James Barnes?Is anyone here a James Buchanan Barnes please?" he scans the room and makes eye contact with the most incredible pair of grey eyes he'd ever seen, intense and flint sharp with slight laughter-lines just beginning round the edges, eyes he could draw. He blinked, he hadn't wanted to draw for a while now, he'd just assumed he hadn't been able to find the time with work and everything else. Maybe he just didn't have the right muse.

"....I'm James, hi" he realized the man was talking and holy shit, that was James Buchanan Barnes? Steve had expected some stuffy old man. Instead he was looking at a sleek bodied, well toned sex god.  
He managed to check James over without embarrassing himself, though he did feel like he was blushing slightly when he had to listen to the other mans chest and could see how well defined his body was.

Once he'd prescribed James with the antibiotics Steve blurted out about having read about James' most recent case and how much Steve admired him for what he did, James turned to look at him with a...glint, a spark in those steely eyes that made Steve's stomach drop and twist in strange ways. James thanked him and gave him a strange look, eyes glinting warily and mouth twisted into a sharp smile 

"Hey, do you wanna get a coffee sometime Doc" Steve stopped and stared at the expectant lawyer, stomach twisting and jumping, mind floundering helplessly in an attempt to register what the man had just said.

"Y..yeah, I'd like that James, and please, call me Steve" he managed to blurt out, the start of a blush beginning to warm his face as he scribbled down his number and was told to call the lawyer 'Bucky'. Steve grinned to himself as he went to see if he was needed anywhere else in the hospital, the sudden need to do something more to help unfurling quietly in his chest.

"Someone looks happy" came the kindly voice of Bruce from beside him, he glanced down at the smaller man and grinned

"Yeah Bruce, I actually feel pretty great, fancy grabbing something to eat?" Steve had always enjoyed Bruce's company, he was always so calm in the midst of the frantic hospital and they had a shared interest in art and literature and both had started work at the hospital for the same reason, to help. Bruce smiled benignly and nodded, gesturing for Steve to lead the way as they made their way out the main reception and across the street into the closest coffee shop.

"So" Bruce began once they had their order and were seated at a small table "is there any particular reason we can expect such radiant smiles from you, or are you trying to keep us all in the dark?" the gently teasing tone made Steve blush and grin again.

"Nothing too much Bruce no, just came to some realizations this morning is all" he thought of the grey eyed lawyer who had looked at him with such brilliance, such determination that he remembered his purpose. Bruce's eyes lit up softly and he looked at Steve with a quiet curiosity.

"Oh, and what were they?" he asked, leaning forward and watching Steve intently, Steve just chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing terribly important Bruce" Steve dismissed the topic quickly, eyes catching on the slim gold band that now sat proudly on Bruce's ring finger

"Congratulations by the way, it's been a long time coming" he smiled as Bruce blushed and starting chatting animatedly about the possibility of a spring wedding, although it might still be snowy in New York they could always go somewhere warmer and he'd always loved the thought of a wedding in Paris. As the man rambled on Steve sat back and grinned at his friend, who was now explaining how romantic the proposal had been, taking place in the coffee shop where he and Phil had first met. Bruce stopped suddenly and looked at Steve speculatively.

"How about you then? If you had to propose where would it be?" Steve's eyes widened slightly at the question, surely Sharon wasn't so sure of herself that she'd assume..? His stomach started making knots as he realized how deep in he really was.

"I wouldn't know Bruce, it would have to have been somewhere special, a first meeting spot would be...romantic I guess" his bluffed answer seemed to satisfy Bruce though, who went back to drinking his green tea and looking around quietly. When Bruce was due to head back to the hospital he grabbed Steve's arm and smiled brilliantly at him briefly before crossing the road back to the hospital with a cheery wave and "good luck". Steve sighed and decided to walk around for a while, just as he was setting off he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and checked it curiously

 

Unknown Number: Hey Steve, just wanted to see if you were available for lunch two days from now? If not no worries, just wanted to get that coffee. Bucky.

Steve: Sure thing, does 1:30 suit you?

Bucky: Suits me just fine, do you know Xavier's cafe? It's pretty close to the law firm so it'd be easier if that's alright

Steve: Yeah i know it vaguely, I'm sure I'll be able to find it easily enough, though directions aren't really my forte

Bucky: If you don't turn up on time I'll send a search party out for a smoking hot doctor, the ladies will find you in no time ;)

Steve: Haha, I'm sure they will, talk later ok?

Bucky: Sure

 

Where the hell had 'smoking hot doctor' come from? And why was he so flattered by it as well? Surely he shouldn't be smiling like a school girl every time someone complimented him. At least not until he had finished things with Sharon, she should have the rest of the day off in an hours time, he'd talk to her then. He started to come up with a plan, flicking through his phone until he found the right number and pressing 'call'.

"Steve? Are you alright?" the usual cool British accent had him smiling as Peggy answered the phone

"Hey Pegs, I'm great, hope everything's good with you. Listen, the diner's open for the next couple hours right?" his hands were shaking slightly and he fought the urge to clench them

"Yes of course, both Angie and I will be there, why do you need to know?" he sighed and leaned against the wall at his back

"I think.. I think I need to break up with Sharon, would it be ok if I did it there?'' he manages to force out. There is silence on one end of the line until

"Oh Steve I'm so sorry, of course you can we'll get your favourites ready, do you want us to shut up early?" she only sounded concerned for him and slight relief spread through his gut, she wasn't angry at him then.

"No Pegs don't worry about that, see you in a bit, thanks" he hung up and found Sharon's number in his contacts

Steve: meet me in tompkins square park? x

Sharon: of course honey, what time? :) xx

Steve: 2:30? x

Sharon: of course, what's it for? :) xxx

Steve: need to talk to you x

He sighed, and set off, thinking about how he'd break this to her.

*************************

Sharon POV

Sharon: OMG PHIL I THINK IT'S HAPPENING!!!!!

Phil: IS STEVE GONNA PROPOSE???

Sharon: I THINK SO PHIL I DON'T WHAT TO DO I MIGHT CRY

Phil: you'll be fine where are you meeting him? 

Sharon: tompkins square park

Phil: thats such a cute place omg, bruce said he seemed really nervous today!

Sharon: ok i need to go i'll keep you updated xx

Phil: GOOD LUCK SWEETIE XXX

 

Sharon was buzzing with a heady mixture of excitement and nerves, it felt like their Junior Prom all over again and she couldn't stop smiling. Steve was going to propose, she was sure of it. Why else would he have been so thoughtful recently? So quiet and strange, he was planning the perfect proposal at Peggy and Angie's diner. When she got there she saw him instantly, sitting alone at a table whilst Peggy was chatting amiably away beside him, when Peggy saw Sharon she smile slightly and nodded toward her before slipping away as Sharon walked through the door.

"Hiya Peggy, how're you?" Sharon asked cheerfully, beaming at the Brit and not waiting for an answer as she went to sit down opposite Steve.

"Hey honey, did your thing go well today?" she asked distractedly, already feeling a little impatient. Steve frowned slightly.

"My thing?" he asked quietly, had he not had an appointment? Something about a lawyer with a cold? Or.....oh, ring shopping perhaps?

"Never mind" she said breezily, taking his hand and smiling expectantly at him, he smiled softly back and glanced around awkwardly, suddenly shy.

"Steve" she started, but before she could continue Angie appeared with a sundae for Sharon and tea for Steve

"Steve! My favourite! What's the special occasion?" she was pushing a little, but she was ready.

"I...Sharon you know you're very special to me, don't you?" he asked quietly, strange way to start but she nodded and smiled brightly at him.

"And...and you should know I.....well you've always been such a big part of my life....I can't think of a time we weren't joined at the hip and...I don't think...I mean I don't know how I feel about that" wait what? What did that mean?

"Steve? What do you mean honey?" she asked quietly, doubt starting to trickle in at the back of her mind.

"I don't know if I want to do this anymore Sharon" he was starting to tear up, why was he crying? He was still talking "I just don't feel the same way anymore Sharon, I'm sorry but I think.....I think we should break up.  
The words hit her like a stone, settling heavily in the pit of her stomach, Steve was staring down at his hands and his shoulders were shaking slightly.

"No..no no no Steve what?" she managed to choke out "how could you? I mean now of all times? How could you do this to me I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO PROPOSE STEVE" she was shouting now and crying.

"I'm so sorry Sharon, I'm so sorry I'll be at Sam's for the next few days and collect my stuff later"

"No Steve we need to talk about this..." he squared his shoulders and sat up straighter, although his eyes were still sad.

"There's nothing more to say Sharon, I'm sorry, I'll pick my stuff up in a few days then I'll move back to my old flat. I know I sound horrible but don't be too hung up ok? It really wasn't you I just didn't fell the same way anymore. I'm sorry Sharon, goodbye" he stood and walked out the diner, not looking back once.

 

Phil: HOW'D IT GO?? DID HE ASK YET???

Sharon: we broke up, can i meet up with you please

Phil: ............I'm gonna kill him, you still at the park?

Sharon: at peggys diner yeah

 

She put her phone down and stared silently out the window, and wondered when the spark had gone out.


	3. Lion's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee dates and sexual tension. Also, Loki is good and pure and supportive :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly it's not a Mumford and Sons song, this time it's Eliza and the Bear who are my faves so 10/10 would recommend 'Lion's Heart' by them, this is my first exploration into this kinda thing but there is a little bit of smut at the end so please, enjoy!

Steve POV

Steve woke up with a groan, his hand instantly flying to cover his eyes as the sun managed to find the one gap in the blinds of Sam's spare room and try to blind him. He rolled over and grabbed his phone off the bedside table and winced as the screen flickered to life, his eyes still gritty from the quiet tears that had soaked his pillow last night. Three missed calls from Sharon and multiple text messages from Bruce and Phil, he cringed internally at the thought of what those messages may contain, he had treasured his friendship with both of them but they ultimately were Sharon's friends and would end up taking her side in all of this. He scrolled down the notifications and saw that he had one missed call from Tony.

"You, me and Sam are going out and getting pissed tonight, no excuses" that was all he had to say apparently, Steve sighed tiredly and sent Tony a quick confirmation before considering getting out of bed and going for a run. The decision was made for him minutes later when Sam walked in and leaned against the door-frame

"Steve man, I've missed you as my running partner and promise to go easy on you, meet me in the kitchen in five minutes alright?" and with that his best friend was strolling off down the corridor whistling away as if Steve's world hadn't been flipped completely upside down in the last twenty four hours. He sighed and looked miserably round the small room he'd been promised for the next few days. Sam had actually said for as long as he needed but he didn't want to intrude, just until he could make sure the people who had been renting his flat in Brooklyn had somewhere to stay and he could move back in there which may, when he thought about, be longer than a few days. His phone buzzed again and he glanced at it warily, reaching out to pick it up carefully, as if it may growl or bite his hand, a slight smile curled across his tear-dried features as he saw Bucky's name and a new message from him

Bucky: Hey Steve, first thanks so much for the heavy duty drugs, I feel better already :D and are you still good for tomorrow?

Steve: Hey it's just my job to make sure everyone has the necessary drugs ;D and yeah tomorrows good, 1:30 still alright?

Bucky: 1:30's great, see you then, do you need directions?

Steve: nah I can catch a taxi pretty easily, thanks though

Bucky: great! see you then

 

Steve smiled slightly at the promise of coffee and at the soft warmth that slowly bloomed in his chest. He hurt, a lot. He and Sharon had been she serious and he wasn't going to get over her anytime soon, but he also felt lighter at the thought of not having to pretend anymore, he'd been so caught up in keeping her happy he'd neglected himself and although it wasn't her fault, she'd been holding him back from a lot of things, had always wanted him to be what she thought would be best without always taking into account how he felt sometimes. Yes, she would take quite some getting over, but with good friends around him and a tall dark lawyer, where could he really go wrong?

He finally hauled himself out of bed and felt the ache of a broken heart ease slightly as he went about his normal morning routine and pulled on jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, opting for a light jumper to ward off the chilled early morning October air. Padding quietly down the corridor to the connected lounge and kitchen area he tensed slightly at the sound of Maria's light laughter, he'd forgotten that she stayed most nights at Sam's now and she and Sharon had worked on the same ward at the hospital. He had nothing to fear though, as soon as the sharp faced brunette saw him her expression softened and she pulled him in for a brief hug, murmuring something about the state of him before pulling back and looking at him with concern.

"How're holding up Steve?" she asked quietly, out of earshot of Sam at the coffee machine who was eyeing them curiously. Steve blinked at the sympathy in her tone and smiled slightly.

"Yeah Maria, not too bad, thanks for asking" he replied in the same quiet tone, surprised by the sudden lump in his throat at the kindly words of the usually stern doctor. She smiled and hugged him again, only drawing away when Sam softly cleared his throat behind them, Maria smiled and kissed Sam's cheek before heading off to work.

"You want coffee now or later? Because there's supposed to be a real good cafe opened up just round the corner and I wanna check them out" Sam asked after a brief pause, still watching Steve carefully, as if he might break down and start crying at any time.

"Coffee later would be great Sam, we should get going" Steve moved towards the door but was stopped as Sam placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Seriously though Steve, you ok man?" his friend stared at him intently, still holding his arm.

"I'm fine Sam" a sceptical look is thrown his way "or at least, I will be, it was for the best, yeah, I will be fine" and it was true, he was going to be fine after everything had blown over and he'd moved back into his flat in Brooklyn. It would all be fine.  
Sam smiled at him and clapped his shoulder, strolling out the door and down the stairs without another word.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Steve shouldn't be this nervous about coffee. Sure it was coffee with a hot lawyer he had only met yesterday and hadn't ever actually spoken to but had been thinking about drawing stormy grey eyes for the past twenty four hours.......but he shouldn't be this nervous, this was excessive and stupid and just plain ridiculous. He checked his reflection again in the coffee shop window and cringed slightly; Tony had, in the end, won out and he had taken Steve and Sam to a 'new place opening the other end of town'. What he hadn't told them was that it was in actual fact a bar called Pride for 'every choice imaginable'. He had taken them to a gay bar. Much to Sam's obvious dismay which Tony dubbed a "crisis of heterosexuality" and Steve's quiet delight. However, they had gotten more than a little drunk and it was showing in the slight circles under Steve's eyes, he stoppped his dismayed inspection at the sound of a text message.

Bucky: sorry! two mins late was held up at office, just about to draw up, you there?

Steve: yeah only just got here though you don't to worry :)

Bucky: ok thank god, see you in a min :)

Steve had lied, he'd been so nervous he'd turned up ten minutes early, but Bucky didn't need to know that.

A taxi pulled up on the other side of the quiet street and the distinctive figure of the lawyer stepped out, hurriedly scanning the road before meeting Steve's eyes and grinning a she crossed the road. As he moved closer Steve was able to take in the lean form and the well fitted coat that hugged it, he stopped in front of Steve and smiled again, a bright, brilliant expression that created deep grooves at the sides of his mouth and crinkled his eyes, Steve smiled back without thinking and they both just stood there for a moment, grinning like idiots at each other. Bucky laughed slightly.

"Sorry. I'm usually a lot smoother, shall we go in?" he gestured broadly with one hand at the cafe beside them and winked at Steve and Steve was Definitely Not Blushing as he nodded and followed the other man into the little cafe. Once they'd ordered (green tea for Steve and a latte for Bucky) they made their way to a quiet table by the window and grinned at each other again.

"So.." Steve started just as Bucky said "well then"

"Sorry you go I.."

"No it's fine you can..."

"Uh no don't worry I.."

"Sorry I'll shut up umm.."

Bucky laughed warmly and mimed zipping his mouth shut as he gestured for Steve to talk, it was a good laugh, low and soft, intimate.

"So how's the case going?" Steve finally managed to ask, setting Bucky off into a rant about how unfair the justice system currently is and how he and Loki...

"Loki?"

"Yeah he's kinda the best lawyer for human rights we have"

"So not the Norse god of lies?"

"Well with the way he talks you'd think he could be" Steve chuckled at that, causing Bucky to smile, small and pleased which made Steve feel....warm, and safe

"Anyway we were working on the case and managed to get one of the scariest people in existence to help and now we have a far stronger case, which is a definite positive, how's work on your end, no more demanding lawyers with colds wasting your time?" Bucky smiled cheekily and Steve was about to open his mouth and say something undoubtedly stupid like 'you're not a waste of time' except for a quiet British voice asking "green tea and latte?", they accepted their drinks and were quiet for a moment as they drank.

"You weren't wasting my time" Steve said softly, never mind for the supposedly useful intervention of their drinks. Bucky's eyes widened slightly and Steve started kicking himself and getting ready for a convenient out before...

"Thanks Stevie" a soft little statement and a sweet endearment sitting well on the delicate smile that spread across Bucky Barnes' face at the kind compliment.

"Really though, this case you're working on? It's incredible, I know I said it before but seriously, I respect you guys so much for what you're doing" this seemed to be Steve turning into a fangirl of Bucky and just blurting out whatever came to mind. The surprise and gratitude that worked its way across Bucky's face was worth it though, and they smiled, and continued.

\-------------------------------------

Bucky POV

 

It had been three weeks. Three weeks of lunch breaks spent together, learning about the incredible man that was Steve Rogers, who cries at Disney movies and claims two left feet but can dance a mean tango when it comes down to it apparently. Steve Rogers, who recently moved back to Brooklyn after a painful split, his face briefly taking on what Bucky had come to call the 'Kicked Puppy' look and had swiftly changed the topic. Steve Rogers, whose mother had died when he was halfway through his medical training of cancer, which had only caused him to work harder and graduate early. An incredible, kind compassionate soul who was filled with so much sunshine and brilliance that Bucky felt blinded and awed in equal measure whenever he spoke about something he was passionate about, whether that was saving some kid's life or the current state of American politics or how to make the perfect apple pie, Steve Rogers was amazing.  
They were meeting after work this time, the whole office only taking ten minutes for lunch instead of the usual forty, Bucky was having to make do with texting Steve and was in the process of doing so when a familiar long limbed being collapsed elegantly into the chair beside him. He looked up briefly at Loki and flicked one eyebrow up questioningly at the vaguely frazzled expression on his face.

"James" Bucky knew that tone of voice instantly "please tell me you have nothing on tonight, I'm stressed and need a little ah...relief shall we say?'' Loki regarding him intently whilst Bucky's fingers tapped randomly on the back of his phone. He glanced down as a text message appeared along with a picture, it was of a kid in hospital grinning brilliantly as a woman dressed as Wonder Woman showed him how to correctly hold her shield.

Steve: didn't you say she was your fave hero? maybe i should ask her to visit you at the office as well, show her what a real hero looks like :D

Bucky smiled quietly down at his phone without realizing and typed a brief response of "Cute, maybe not at the office though, and i think my fave heroes don't wear cloaks anymore"

Steve: oh really? what do they wear then?

Bucky: i find hospital scrubs make pretty good supersuits ;)

Steve: :)

"James" this time the voice was softer, he looked up to see Loki smiling softly and glancing towards his phone "what's his name?" he asked quietly, eyes twinkling softly at him.

"Steve, his name's Steve and I....jeez Lo he's such a great person, you can't fall in love after three weeks of knowing someone can you?" he looked at the other man beseechingly

"What's his mother's name?"   
"It was Sarah"

"Date of birth?"  
"July fourth'

"Favourite food"  
"sweet is apple pie, savoury is spaghetti bolognese"

Loki grinned brilliantly at him and laughed slightly at his bewildered expression.

"Most people can't fall in love after three weeks, you however my dearest James, are as ever an exception" he said "do you think you could be in love?" Bucky blinked at him, and thought about it.

"I dunno, not love, not yet but.....it's strong Lo, he's special I can feel that much" he started off "listen, about our arrangement"

"It was just sex James, no strings attached, you're free to pursue whoever you want and I'll be more than happy about it, i may have a special someone I'm interested in myself" Loki said cryptically, before getting up and strolling back into the chaos of the law firm, calmly conveying instructions to the tall woman who fell comfortably into step beside him and was working on the statements he and Bucky would make later about the case. Bucky looked back down at his phone and found that same soft smile creeping across his face at Steve's text.

Steve: been missing our coffee meetings, you up for it after work? :)

Bucky: god yes, i need coffee like i need oxygen, xaviers at 4:30? :) 

Steve: aww no, I hope work's not too stressful :( 4:30 is great. see you then :)

Bucky smiled slightly at the screen before sliding it into his pocket as he set his shoulders and went to brave the chaos of the office

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bucky smiled briefly at Erik, who was currently behind the counter of his husband's coffee shop, and saw that Steve had already managed to grab their favourite window seat and was smiling as Bucky made his way over to the table. He collapsed in the seat opposite the blond and groaned dramatically, resting his forehead against the cool wooden tabletop and sighing. Steve just chuckled and he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked up and found two intense blue eyes looking at him kindly and a slight smile curling across soft red lips, he could just lean in and close that small gap between the two of them and just......

"One latte and one black coffee with room for cream, head off the table Barnes Charles will have my hide if leave grease stains on that" Bucky was jolted from his train of thought as Erik brought their drinks over and smiled brilliantly at the both of them. He blinked and realized both Steve and Erik were still waiting for him to get his head off the table and blushed slightly, moving back to make way for the drinks, Erik grinned again and clapped him on the shoulder before moving off to take another customer's order. Steve was still looking at him softly, the corners of his mouth curling up and his eyebrows slightly raised, Bucky just smiled tiredly back and looked down at his drink.

"Hey, you knew what to order for me?" he looked back up at Steve who rolled his eyes and full out grinned.

"Well it's not exactly difficult Buck, you only order a latte" he was acting flippant but a delicate blush was spreading up his face and a pleased little smile was teasing the corners of his mouth and making his eyes sparkle slightly, Bucky realized that it was that expression, pleased and quietly shy that he was slowly falling for, that he wanted Steve to make as frequently as possible, whether it was just in day to day conversation or a blissed out haze he wanted to see that expression.

"How's work though? You sounded kinda stressed over text, is everything alright?" Steve was getting that little crinkle between his brows that Bucky wanted to just kiss away, he didn't want Steve to be worried about him, that wasn't alright.

"Yeah Stevie I'm fine, it's a little stressful what with us starting the actual court case in five days but we have a strong case, even if we are going up against Pierce and Hydra Solicitors" he frowned at the thought of that, Hydra were extremely corrupt and basically took whatever case paid best, regardless of guilt or innocence, Steve was looking at him again, that proud little smile and those soft worried eyes, looking at him like he was some sort of hero.

"I like it when you look at me like that" he said softly, voice dropping a pitch so that the had to lean closer together, Steve's eyes widened slightly and he sucks in a small breath.

"Like what Buck?" his voice has softened, become like candle light and chamomile, soft and soothing and sweet, slipping back into a Brooklyn drawl.

"Like I'm some kinda hero or somethin', like I'm worth it" Steve's brows furrow at that statement.

"You are worth something Buck, you're worth a lot....worth a lot to me at least" he blushed slightly but carried on "and I know that don't mean all that much coming from me, but you're worth somethin' to me" he looked down and tugged slightly at his lower lip, Bucky reached delicately across the small space and gently pulled his lip away from his teeth and left his thumb there, resting softly on Steve's plump lower lip, and smile softly.

"That means a lot comin' from you Stevie, believe me it does" Bucky tilts his head slightly to the slide and smirks softly at Steve's flush, he looks around briefly and realizes that it's close to closing time and that Erik is intentionally scrubbing the table closest to them whilst glancing their way every now and then. They're the only customers left so he slowly lowers his hand and pushes his chair out and away from the table, looking expectantly at Steve who looks down and sighs slightly at the interruption, mirroring Bucky and pushing away from the table and swinging his coat over his shoulders smoothly.  
They walk out together and Bucky pauses as Steve takes a couple steps forward, glancing back when he realizes Bucky isn't walking alongside him. They look at each other for a minute.

"I'd best call a cab then, I'll see ya around Buck" Steve says quietly, turning as if to leave but Bucky moves forward and grabs his elbow, turning Steve around to face him.

"Just one thing before you do go Stevie" he says, leaning in and pressing his lips softly against the blonds, Steve whimpers slightly and slides his tongue across the seam of Bucky's lips, Bucky opens his mouth before hungrily claiming Steve's and lazily fucking his tongue in and out of Steve's mouth before pulling back slightly and smiling at the hungry expression on his face. One kiss and he was already a mess, if this ever got any further his Stevie was going to be wrecked.

"Buck" it came out as a soft, whimpered moan as he leaned back in, Bucky kissed him again, lazy and frantic at the same time before grinning and pressing a soft kiss to Steve's forehead.

"I'll call you as soon as I get back, ok baby? Get home safe for me" Steve nodded and looked after him forlornly as he made his way to his car, turning and winking at the blond who smiled happily back.

He waited fifteen minutes before calling Steve, he picked up on the second ring.

"Baby, you there, you make it home safe?"

"Yeah Buck, 'm at my apartment" came the mumbled reply, Bucky grinned and relaxed into the sofa, palming himself through the tight ork slacks he hadn't changed out of.

"Ok baby, make sure you're lying down, can you do that for me?" he grinned at the slight sigh heard on the other end of the line

"Ye..yeah Buck, I'm lyin' down, what next?"

"You're bein' such a good little doll, doin' what I say, you gonna be good for me Stevie?" a slight whimper followed by a whine and then...

"Yes Buck, I can be good for you" Bucky grinned and rubbed against his now hard cock a little harder.

"Ok baby, I want you to touch yourself, just imagine it's me and don't come until I say, is that alright Stevie doll?" his head hits the back of the sofa at the soft moans he can hear from the other man.

"Whatever you say Buck, I can be good I promise" he grins and grinds into his hand, letting out a slight gasp and moans again at Steve's whimpers, he begins to pick up rhythm and is getting close.

"Please Bucky" Steve whimpers softly "please let me oh...let me come" he groans

"Of course babydoll anything for you, come baby, come with me" and with that he's spilling his load and sighing as the soft keens of Steve's orgasm curls through the phone. Once it's all quiet again he frowns slightly.

"Stevie, baby, are you ok?" he asks, it's stupid but he's worried about Steve.

"Yeah Buck ', fine, just a little tired is all" he can hear the content in Stevie's voice and relaxes, smiling softly.

"Ok baby, make sure you look after yourself and drink plenty, get some rest alright" it's more of a command than a question, one that Steve needs now.

"I'll be fine Buck, talk tomorrow 'k?" its quiet and content and Bucky smiles before softly wishing Steve goodnight. He leans his head back against the sofa and grins, yeah, this love wouldn't pass him by.


	4. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter does contain a suicide so if you're uncomfortable with that please don't read, it is the only chapter with this content but please be aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a Twenty One Pilots song that makes me cry and I would definitely recommend listening as you read, the comments and support are super awesome so thank you everybody! Enjoy!

Steve POV

 

"STEVE" he's jolted from his work-induced reverie when Maria comes sprinting into his office, the usually calm nurse frantic and disorganized, eyes wild and hands shaky.

"Maria? Maria look at me what's wrong?" he takes her hands and tries to guide her to a seat but she refuses and grabs his hand, pulling him towards the door

"You've got to.....got to help Steve.... there's a teenager who...he tried to...no no he has overdosed Steve we don't know what to do" he's already moving, sprinting towards the casualties ward with Maria in tow, he can hear the coughing, hacking, wet coughs that stop occasionally only to be replaced by wretching. Steve slows and stops outside the curtained off area before quietly pushing his way in to where the young teen is curled double on the floor, coughing and wretching becoming quieter. Steve drops to his knees beside the boy and begins checking his vitals and trying to calm the boy

"Hey pal, can you speak? We're gonna try to get you on the bed ok? Get you more comfortable and work from there, can you tell me your name?" he asks softly, gently shifting his arm under the biys shoulders so he can pick him up and move him onto the bed.

"......Peter.....my name...is Peter Parker" it's a soft, barely there statement, accompanied by a soft wheeze, wide brown eyes glazed and unfocused.

"Ok Peter, can you tell me what you took? Do you have any family that I need to contact? Who found you?" Steve found the questions flowing faster and faster as he tried to think of how to help the dying teen.

"People just...just walking past on the street saw me" he stopped, coughing slightly, Steve putting a comforting arm around his shoulders and offering him a glass of water that Maria handed him with now steady hands.

"My...my aunt May, she'd want to know where I am.....my parents aren't around anymore and uh, I took umm.....medication for...for.... a migraine and I....... I can't remember what it was, m'sorry" he wasn't going to make it, Steve could tell from the second he walked in, they hadn't got Peter to hospital fast enough and there were too many complications to even begin to consider, he shook his head at Maria who was still hovering awkwardly in the doorway and, she shuffled away, hiding tears in her sleeve. Peter was looking at Steve sadly, tears blurring those mournful eyes . So Steve did the only thing he could to comfort the boy, he sang the song Sarah Rogers had once sung to him when he was frail and sick in hospital, he sung the song he had sung to her when she was wasting away from the cancer that had ripped her from him too soon after he'd finally got better. Soft at first, quiet and soothing until he reached the chorus and his voice started wavering

"Stay alive, stay alive for me, you will die, but now your life is free take pride in what is sure to die" and as the final words flowed and curled into the empty room and that brilliant life flickered and faded, Steve allowed himself to cry, great heaving sobs that ripped through him and turned his face red. Clamping one hand over his mouth he wept for what felt like hours until he pulled himself together. He had to be strong, for Maria, for the unknowing Aunt May who would arrive soon and who he would have to explain to the death of her nephew.

 

*****************************************************

 

Bucky POV

'WE DID IT, WE BEAT THE BASTARDS AT THEIR OWN GAME" Loki roars as he raises his glass into the air, the office whooping and cheering in response as his half brother Thor flings an arm around his shoulders, grinning massively. Bucky smiles from where he's tucked himself away in the corner of the office, briefly toasting the beaming siblings and smiling quietly at Loki, whose eyes strayed again to a short black haired woman who was some friend of Thor's partner, their public relations secretary. He looked down as a soft hand landed in the crook of his elbow and found Natasha smiling softly up at him.

"Congratulations James, I'm glad you finished the case so swiftly" she murmured, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his cheek and pulling him in for a brief hug, he felt a small lump lodge itself in his throat and forced out a soft 'thank you' before they were interrupted by Clint trying, and failing, to sneak up behind Nat and grab her butt. She slapped his hand away easily and wound an arm through his instead, giving him a secretive smile and wink.

"Seriously though buddy" Clint started, handing Nat a drink he'd seemingly pulled from nowhere "we're hella proud of you and Odinson the Darker of doin' so well on the case, you guys wanna head out and grab something to eat though? This place is gonna get real noisy real soon" Nat stroked his arm quietly and smiled knowingly at him. Clint seemed all bravado and swagger until he had to confront large crowds of people, specifically noisy crowds, which set him on edge.

"I think" Nat said, smirking at Bucky "that James here may have more interesting company to pursue, tell me James, when will we meet your lovely companion?" both she and Clint were smiling broadly at him as he blushed slightly at the light ribbing, he started to mutter something about busy schedules but Nat stopped him before he could embarrass himself further.

"Go" she said "find him, the night is young, as are we, enjoy yourself' she smiled and made shooing motions with her hands.

"Can you guys say bye to Lo for me? I need to call Steve and make sure..." he trailed off as one of Clint's hands clapped over his mouth and one landed on his shoulder and he was spun and pushed towards the exit along with cries of his friends to 'go, go already!'. Chuckling lightly to himself as he stepped out into the cool November air, his breath pluming into clouds of smoke in front of him and he shivered. Patting his pockets until he located his phone and pulled up Steve's contact, smiling slightly to himself at the picture of Steve with a cappuccino moustache and a dopey grin making him look younger, brighter than usual; he'd squawked in indignation as Bucky had taken it but had been unable to change it so had eventually huffed and accepted it.   
Bucky was still grinning dumbly at the picture when the phone started to vibrate with an incoming call from Steve, he grinned brilliantly at the timing and pressed answer immediately.

"Stevie, baby, we won the case! Ain't that great? How are you doll?" he asked cheerily, but was only greeted with silence and a slight snuffling noise. Was Steve....crying?

"Stevie doll are you ok? Are you hurt?" panic clutched at his chest at the thought of Steve lying somewhere, hurt and vulnerable and...

"No Buck 'm not hurt just...oh god" he sobs quietly and gasps before taking a shuddering breath and continuing "it was just a bad day at work, 'm sorry I'll call back"

"No Stevie don't you dare hang up, where are you, are you at your apartment?" Bucky was still freaking out, his heart beating faster and he could fell himself sinking into his own head as he ran through the possibilities of what had happened, he started pacing as he waited for Steve to answer.

"I'm in Ditmas park, just by the fountain where we went for that picnic?" he could hear the slight question in the sentence, the need for protection, for validation. He blew out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before starting to jog towards where his car was parked.

"Ok baby just stay there ok? Don't move I'm on my way, I'm gonna have to hang up will you be ok?" he asked, already unlocking and sliding into his car.

"You...you're gonna be here though?" his heart broke at the uncertainty in his Stevie's voice, at the slight tremble as he began to doubt himself.

"Yeah baby I'll be there, as soon as I can ok? But I gotta go so I can drive ok doll?" he's still worried, all instincts screaming to keep talking and never stop but...rules are rules.

"Yeah Buck" a slight sigh and choke "I'm fine, drive safe 'k?" his heart clenches at the sweet gesture, Steve still caring about him when his own world is seemingly crumbling. Rushing a goodbye and pulling out smoothly into the night to find his Stevie

 

********

Bucky's heart almost breaks again at the sight of Steve, as soon as he'd got into the park he'd called his love again and had followed the quiet directions to a small clearing with a quietly trickling fountain murmuring away in the background, Steve's slumped form curled against the side of a tree. He looked up the second Bucky sprinted into the clearing, eyes streaming with tears and just stared. Bucky instantly crashing onto his knees beside him and wrapping one hand round the back of his neck and one cupping his jaw delicately.

"Stevie, baby? What's wrong what happened are you sure you're not hurt.." he's cut short as Steve whimpers and burrows his face into Bucky's neck, instinctively he pulls the blond closer, running a soothing hand up and down his back and murmuring sweet assurances into his hair as he presses soft kisses to wherever he can reach. He holds still as Steve starts to talk.

"There was a kid Buck....he was just a kid an' he overdosed and now he's gone and...and..." the ocean blue eyes ringed with red overflow with tears and he presses his fist to his mouth, shaking silently as Bucky holds him and rocks him back and forth, he starts to speak, soft at first but growing clearer and more confident as he goes on.

"Steve what you do...well it's bound to have ups and downs ain't it doll? But you Steve, you are incredible" he takes the blond's face and forces him to look into Bucky's eyes, silver grey meeting sky blue "you are an absolute wonder Stevie, don't ever forget that, I'm never gonna let you forget that. Even if I have to tell you every single fuckin' day I will, if that's what you need doll you just gotta say understand?" he says fiercely as Steve stares beseechingly at him, round blue eyes begging /pleading/ for Bucky to help. To validate and protect. Bucky growls and pulls him in for a fierce kiss, causing Steve to whimper and arch into his mouth, quiet and pleading.  
They break part, foreheads resting softly on each other and eyes blown wide with want and desperation. Bucky stares at the man in front of him and knows he would do anything, be anyone to help him, his Stevie.

"Come back to my place baby, let me help you ok?" he says softly, brushing his lips briefly against Steve's, who smiles tremulously and nods, taking Bucky's proffered hand and immediately slipping under the arm slung around his shoulders and nuzzling Bucky's neck affectionately as they move off into the night.


	5. Give It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Bucky takes Steve back to his apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again it is a song, this time however it's by Foals because I do, in actual fact, listen to a range of music. Also this is my first time writing smut so please any pointers would be appreciated! Enjoy!

Bucky POV

 

They drove to his apartment in near silence, the only sound the soft purr of his work-provided car breaking the interminable quiet. Bucky glanced over to where Steve sat, downbeat and morose at the days events, and sighed slightly before turning his eyes back to the road. Once they reached his apartment building he looked again to where Steve was looking round in quiet wonder at the high rise apartment buildings surrounding them, blue eyes open wide and a slight smile curling those soft lips into something sweeter than the earlier frown. He was still staring as Steve looked over and frowned slightly, looking at him questioningly.

"You ok there Buck?" he asked, voice still hoarse from crying and Bucky frowned at that, reaching over hesitantly to rub his thumb across Steve's throat soothingly, the other mans eyes rolling slightly as he breathed out a near inaudible groan.

"C'mon baby, we need to get you somethin' to drink ok? Soothe that pretty little throat of yours because" he leaned closer, hand slipping to rest heavily at the back of Steve's neck as he leaned over the console to murmur in his doll's ear "I want you to be screaming my name tonight, and a sore throat ain't gonna be any good for that is it?" he asked softly, delicately nipping at Steve's ear and making the other man moan quietly, turning his face to catch Bucky's lips in a soft kiss. Delicately licking across Bucky's lips, asking permission to enter which Bucky soon granted, even allowed Steve to lead the kiss for a moment before he nipped none too lightly at his lips and took control, lazily fucking into Steve's mouth with his tongue as Steve's whines grew louder and more desperate. He pulled back before they lost all semblance of control and growled softly in the back of his throat at the blue eyes now blown black with hunger.

"Now doll" he said softly, bringing his other hand to rest softly against Steve's cheek "I want to ask you now, do you wanna do this? "Cause I don't wanna feel like I'm taking advantage of ya and have ya regret it all in the mornin'" he watched Steve shift back slightly and consider the offer fully, not just rushing into it, taking his time to think it over before looking back at Bucky with trusting blue eyes.

"Yes. I do want to do this Bucky, I want to do this with you, please?" his gravelly voice betraying the slight hesitancy he felt with the question.

"Please what baby? I ain't gonna do this unless you're a hundred percent ok with this Stevie" the hand on the back of Steve's neck slowly massaging and keeping the blond grounded whilst he made his decision. 

"I...I want you to" Steve blushed, looking down as the red spread across his cheeks and smiling bashfully, Bucky smirked and ducked his head to meet the baby blue eyes.

"What baby, you can tell me anything, everything, those deep dark desires that keep you up at night" he purred this softly into Steve's ear and grinned at the slight whimper he got in response.

"IwantyoutofuckmeBucky" was the gasped request from the blond. Bucky leaned back slightly and turned Steve's face to look at him, grinning brilliantly at the deep crimson blush that painted his cheeks and neck. He hoped it carried on, down that perfect chest and across those washboard abs, eventually reaching the impressive bulge that had made it's appearance at the front of Steve's slacks. Bucky licked his lips and smirked at Steve, drawing him in for a bruising kiss that left them both gasping, tongues and teeth clashing as they fought for dominance, Bucky eventually won out and softened the kiss, turning it into something deeper and pulling away to smile softly at his Stevie who was blushing but still staring at Bucky with those baby blue eyes.

"Well if that's all ya wanted doll" he drawled "why didn't ya say earlier?" smirking and pulling Steve in for an all too fast kiss before pulling back and sliding out the car, slipping round the other side and opening the door for his lover, smiling benevolently down and offering his hand.

"C'mon Stevie, I've got you now".

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They moved quietly into the apartment building, Bucky briefly nodding to the guy at the front desk before pulling Steve to the lift and waiting impatiently for the damn thing to hurry up so he could look after his baby. It dinged quietly in the silent lobby and the doors slid open, he pulled Steve inside and they stood, hand in hand and side by side, the picture of peaceful serenity as the doors slid closed and they were moving up towards his flat. The second the doors shut he grabbed Steve by his slim waist and slammed him against the doors, pulling him in for a brief kiss before mouthing his way across his dolls jaw, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin as Steve turned into a whimpering mess, strong hands coming up to scrabble at Bucky's back as he arched against him, whimpers turning to moans as Bucky sucked a possessive mark onto the joint of his neck and nipped roughly at the red skin.

"Gonna mark you up baby....mark you so good...all over those pretty pecs and abs" he interspersed the filthy words with harsh nips and slow laves of his tongue across Steve's neck "and then" his voice dropped impossibly lower "when you're spread out in front of me, all pretty and wrecked and stretched open for me" he lifted his lips to Steve's ear "I am going to fuck you, fuck you so deep and so good that you're gonna be feeling me for days afterwards baby, you think you can handle that doll?" Steve was already a whimpering mess but he managed to moan out a soft "yes Bucky please yes please" as the doors finally slid open and he was pulling Stevie down the corridor and unlocking the apartment. They crashed inside, Bucky instantly pulling Steve flush to him and slowly grinding them together as he led him to the kitchen, he pulled himself away and grinned lazily at the already wrecked man in front of him and guided Steve to sit on one of the bar stools. The second he slipped around the breakfast bar to get a bottle of water Steve whimpered at the loss of contact and stared beseechingly at Bucky with round blue eyes, feeling his heart drop he swiftly strode round to Steve and gathered the beautiful man into his arms, shushing and soothing him, whispering soft reassurances into his hair as the blond curled happily into his chest.

"Baby I need to get ya that drink remember, I meant what I said when I said you'd be screamin' my name doll, you gotta keep hydrated ok? And we need to set some boundaries before we go any further, safe words and shit like that ok?" he cradled Steve's face in his hands and looked into his eyes expectantly, Steve nodded in response and smiled softly, wordlessly reaching up for a soft kiss before Bucky went and grabbed the water and slid it across the counter to him.

"So Stevie, apart from wanting me to fuck you, do you need anythin' else, anything you wanna do?" he asked calmly, enjoying the quiet blush that wound its way across Steve's face, he opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again "go on baby, anything you want" Bucky prompted and Steve smiled gratefully, nervously sipping at the water in front of him.

"I...I like it when you call me baby" he starts softly "and I was wondering....wondering if I could call you....master or...or sir?" he drops his head instantly and blushes furiously, twisting the bottle cap between his fingers and waiting nervously. Bucky was reeling, elated and excited and turned on beyond comprehension.

"Ok baby, we're gonna work with a traffic light system" he said, starting to stalk round to where Steve was sat, still looking down "when you don't wanna do something, you say red, when you ain't sure about somethin' you say orange and when you want more" he was standing in front of Steve now, tilting his chin up with one finger and staring intently at his baby "you say green, can you do that for you master baby?" Steve's eyes widen and he stares at Bucky, open mouthed and with pupils blown to black.

"Yes sir" he breathes out, and Bucky covers Steve's mouh with his and is pulling him back towards the bedroom, not breaking the kiss for one second as he lowers Stevie gently onto the bed, sitting up and looking down at the flushed man before him and smiling softly, tracing Stevie's lips with his thumb and smiling as the contact is leaned into, heart jumping slightly as those brilliant azure eyes flick open and Steve sucks Bucky's thumb into his mouth and sucks hard, watching Bucky all the time with a delicate, trusting focus.

"Colour baby, what's your colour for me doll?"

"Green sir, always green" he grins at the power that settles over him at the name and slips off of Steve, who looks at him questioningly.

"Strip baby" he commands, watching as the responsibility drops away from his doll and he scrambles to do as he's told, tugging off the simple blue shirt and white vest underneath to show off that brilliant body, all hard muscle and soft golden skin already turning pink under the intense gaze. Bucky palms his cock through his pants and thumps his head back quietly against the wall, still staring intently as Steve strips himself of his shoes and socks, finally pulling down his slacks and boxers and letting his painfully hard cock spring free. He looks down bashfully but Bucky tsk's at him and he looks up uncertainly.

"Come here baby" he watches in awe as Steve shifts onto the bed and crawls across it slowly, finally coming to rest on his hands and knees hovering over Bucky's legs, Bucky smiles softly and pats his lap, indicating for Steve to lay down on him as he tugs off his shirt. Steve goes willingly, tucking his arms round Bucky's waist and nuzzling against the bulge in his pants as he whines and looks up at Bucky with big, blue eyes.

"Can I sir? Please can I suck your cock?" Bucky smiles lazily down at his pretty little doll and nods.

''Of course baby, anything you want remember?" he helps Steve pull down and get rid of his pants before Steve is softly nuzzling at his cock, mouthing his way up and down the shaft before taking the head in his mouth and sucking. Bucky groans as the wet heat envelops him and fists his hand through his baby's hair, slowly rolling his hips up experimentally and getting an approving moan in response so he continues shallowly fucking into Steve's mouth. Before he can come though, he pulls Steve off, who looks up at him pouting, he laughs and points towards the bedside table.

"You can continue once you get the lube from in there, ok doll?" Steve nods hurriedly and shifts to the cabinet pulling out lube and a condom and turning back to Bucky.

"I'm clean if...if you are I mean...I want you to...to" he trailed off, uncertain again and Bucky growled softly.

"Whatever you want baby, anything, and if that means filling that sweet ass up of yours with cum then you can have it" he growled out, eyes locking with Steve's who put the condom back into the drawer.

"Thank you sir" he breathed out greatfully, returning to Bucky with the lube and hesitantly going back to suck Bucky off, the sweet, almost shy way he did it only making things hotter as Bucky clicked the cap open and spread a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

Suddenly pulling Steve off his cock and flipping him onto his back so he was lain out before Bucky like his own personal feast, he grinned at Steve's startled squeak and soft moan as he was manhandled into position. It ended up with one of Steve's legs thrown over Bucky's shoulder and Bucky kissing a soft trail across his pecs, nipping suddenly at one dusky pink nipple and smirking at the drawn out whine that he drew from his baby. He carried on alternating between the two as he slowly teased one finger into Steve's tight hole, both of them groaning at the soft resistance and sudden give as he carried on working more fingers into Steve, who was now whimpering a constant prayer of "sir Bucky...oh god sir so good please..more I want you...want more I...sir!" he cried as Bucky brushed against the spot he'd been searching for, sucking a mark onto Steve's left pec he made his way back up so he was hovering over Steve's face with his weight braced on one arm.

"You ready baby? Think you can do this, you're ok?" he asked, staring into his doll's blissed out eyes that struggled to focus on him.

"Yessir I want you....your cock in me I want it"

"Ok baby ok, sshh I got you" he murmured softly, capturing Steve's plump lips in a kiss as he slipped his fingers out of him and lined himself up. As he slowly sank in he groaned at the sweet mewling whines that Stevie seemed to have no control over, writhing and pushing back onto Bucky as much as he could without breaking the kiss. Bucky bottomed out and they both gasped into each others mouths, Bucky pulling out slightly and opening his eyes to watch Stevie's changing expressions as he slowly sank back in, wrapping one hand to mimic the easy, slow pace he set around Steve's cock, whose eyes flew open at the sudden stimulation and who whimpered and whined, all the while staring into Bucky's eyes.

"Sir...yes please sir Bucky I.....yes sir yes...yes yes BUCKY!" he shouted as he came all over Bucky's hand and his own chest, gasping as Bucky sucked a harsh mark into his neck as his cock started pumping Steve full of his come and he slowly collapsed on top of him. They both lay gasping and Steve winced as Bucky pulled out and ran soothing hands up and down his back, bringing him back to the real world and keeping him in that safe little space, Bucky went to the bathroom and kitchen to collect a cloth and something to drink, returning to find Steve whimpering slightly at the loss of heat and affection. Bucky immediately crossing to the bed and perching on the edge, Steve curling around his waist and sighing contentedly.

"C'mon baby, drink this and let me clean ya up then we can cuddle ok?" Steve just nodded, reaching out blindly and letting Bucky gently help him up to sitting and handed him the bottle of water to drink as he slowly cleaned Steve's stomach, thighs and eventually his soft cock, which made Steve moan and twitch away slightly at the sensitivity. Bucky made sure Steve had drank the water before he pulled him into his arms and under the soft blankets, tucking Steve quietly into the crook of him arm and watching as the gorgeous man fell asleep in his arms. He smiled softly, kissing the blond hair and pulling him in tighter before slowly slipping away into sleep himself.


	6. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a nightmare and Bucky blames himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a song by Twenty One Pilots and again I feel like it fits with the chapter.

Steve POV

He came to slowly, heavy eyes blinking open and fruitlessly trying to dispel the heavy-sweet fog that had wrapped around his body and kept him warm in the pitch black of late night, maybe early morning, he stretched and thought of the night's events. How Bucky had held him down so effortlessly, had taken control exactly when he needed it and allowed him to float away. He thought of the powerful body that had moved so smoothly within and around him, the low voice that had purred softly into his ear and the kindness in those open grey eyes as his partner had held him and guided him slowly through one of the best nights of his life. He grinned lazily at the idea of Bucky's rugged body, although he was only an inch or so taller than Steve he was so much broader, all thick lines and strong limbs opposed to Steve's sleek muscle tone and trim waist. He allowed his mind to drift, reassured by the weight and warmth that rested solidly at his back and which curled a possessive arm around his slim waist as he shifted and curled closer, mouthing softly at his neck and murmuring something about 'goin' back to sleep, s'not mornin' yet' the more pronounced Brooklyn accent making the words heavy and soothing, lulling Steve softly back to sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The boy lay before him, brown eyes dead and staring as the mouth contorted into an enraged, silent scream and an accusing hand, a single finger pointing in blame, jabbed viciously at him. He tried to scramble back but could only feel cold walls around him. His breathing becoming harsher as the boy began to move and swing his legs off the hospital bed, blood beginning to pour out of the slack mouth from the meds he'd taken, backing Steve into the wall and leaning closer, facing twisting and becoming accusatory. Steve almost sobbed in relief as Maria entered the morgue but she just watched on, impassive as the boy...the monster carried on backing him into the wall and started to gurgle and cough as it tried to form words.

"You......your fau...your fault" it choked out, Steve's hands coming up to protect him as he started sobbing.

"No no no nononono it wasn't....I couldn't I couldn't....help you I couldn't help I'm sorry I'm so sorry" he sobbed, whimpering and gasping.

"You should have saved him Steve, you could have and you didn't" Maria'a accusatory voice stabbing into his gut and making him feel sick, the monster still retching and gurgling accusations whilst Maria's voice raised and became piercing and they were both backing him into the corner and he couldn't escape and....

 

"STEVE.....STEVE WAKE UP!" he was being shaken and jolted awake with a gasp and shout of "NO",sweat sticking to his skin and heart hammering. He found himself staring helplessly into terrified grey eyes that lanced into his. He shook his head, the leftover horror from the nightmare making him tremble slightly and feel weak and small, one hand coming up to rub the sleep from his eyes whilst the other clenched and unclenched. Swiftly shaking himself out of the tangle of bedsheets he'd managed to get himself into he sat up, Bucky slowly moving with him and putting one tentative hand on his shoulder, still staring at him worriedly. He just stared back and tried to fight the tears that were already swimming in his eyes and threatening to spill over.

"Baby what's wrong? Are you alright?" the usually calm grey eyes were panicked and desperate as he watched Steve slowly take in his surroundings and come to his senses.

"I...I think I'm alright I just...I had a" he didn't know how to begin, how to describe the horror of the night-terror that had claimed him so easily and made him so weak "I just had a bad dream I guess" Steve stared down at his hands that were twisting and tightening in his lap and tried to swallow down a sob.

Bucky didn't say anything, eyes still wide and long hair having fallen out of it's usual neat bun, he looked shocked and....scared? The hand that was resting on Steve's shoulder slowly drawing back as Steve continued to stare at him in mute horror. A slight frown appearing between his eyes and it seemed as if he wanted to say something, instead closing his mouth at the last minute and shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry Steve I..." Steve watched in confusion as Bucky scrubbed his hands across his face and laughed tiredly, it sounded like he was trying to hold in tears. He finally looked at Steve from between his fingers and his eyes looked to be filled with a strange emotion, not sadness or grief but....guilt?

"I mean we could have....we shouldn't have...Steve I'm sorry ok I shouldn't have done that" he finally choked out, eyes cast down in shame and contrition. Steve frowned and opened his mouth to ask but Bucky carried on "I shouldn't have taken advantage like that Steve you were hurt and tired and I just couldn't....you must hate me" he broke off with a harsh laugh and allowed his head to fall back into his hands as the realization hit Steve; Bucky thought what they did had upset Steve, Bucky was blaming himself for upsetting Steve when he had helped Steve. Pulled him out of the dark place he'd been slowly sinking into. Steve took Bucky's hands and slowly drew them away from his face, smiling weakly at the poor brunet who looked so ashamed of himself.

"Bucky, Bucky no don't think that, please please don't think that" grey eyes finding Steve's and looking questioningly at him "I don't hate you, why would I hate you? You helped me Bucky, don't worry about it, please don't worry?" Bucky's eye were now clouding with confusion and he was looking at Steve as if he had two heads.

 

"But you were cryin' in your sleep and kept sayin' 'no' I thought you were upset about..." he threw his hands in the air and gestured vaguely towards the bed and their still naked state, confusion still crinkling his brow and troubling his stormy eyes.

"Bucky no, how could I be upset about what we did? You were what I wanted, what I needed Buck" he took Bucky's hands and smiled sweetly at him, and Bucky grinned sheepishly, eyes softening as he took in Steve's honest gaze and kindly expression. In a second his expressions switched into something wicked and he lunged forward, tackling Steve who squirmed half-heartedly and giggled as Bucky growled playfully and wrapped him up in a bear hug, nipping gently at Steve's neck and jaw as he positioned them to so he was lying against the pillows with Steve resting on his broad chest. He nosed affectionately at Steve's temple and kissed it briefly, shifting slightly so he could make eyes contact with the blond and smiling at Steve's lazy smile. Although Steve could still feel the adrenaline that had coursed through his veins at the dream, he soon found himself relaxing as his lover held him close.

"So baby, if it wasn't me, why were your cryin' so much?" Steve looked up at Bucky and felt the good mood slip slightly, Bucky, upon seeing Steve's expression back-pedaled quickly "obviously you don't have to talk about it doll i just wanted to make sure you were ok and not gonna freak out anymore yeah? It breaks my heart to see you sad Stevie an' I wanna be able to help ya, understand? So o' course you don't have to talk about it but just in case you did I..." Steve finally saved him from his increasingly idiotic rambling by pressing a soft kiss to his lips and smiling into it, drawing back incrementally and placing a finger over the plump lips instead.

"I had a nightmare Buck, about the kid I lost today, or yesterday I guess, it just...it got to me I guess and I just...I dunno" he shrugged, trying to brush it off but watching Bucky intently for any sort of disdain or disapointment. Neither of those things happened however, Bucky instead choosing to pull Steve back into his arms and settle his head under his chin so he could press delicate kisses to the blond mop of hair. He ran soothing hands up and down Steve's back and murmured softly that Steve was "perfect, absolutely perfect doll and it's gonna be tough but you did so well an' I'm so proud of ya an' ya don't need to worry about me bein' ashamed" and on and on until Steve slowly slipped back to sleep, soft words and kind arms holding him and soothing him.

***************************************

Bucky POV

The sun once again seemed determined to burn his eyes out, shining in brilliantly from the glass wall and illuminating the early morning scene that he couldn't help but smile at Steve, in all his naked glory, sprawled alongside Bucky and snoozing peacefully, oblivious to the world that was slowly coming to life around him. Bucky stretched and reveled in the feeling of being the only person awake, bright but still soft morning light allowing him to survey the room and think upon the nights events. How elated he'd been at winning the case, the terror he'd felt when Steve had called him and the overwhelming pleasure of having Steve, the epitome of all things good and right and strong in this world, sweetly submit and give in to him. How his baby had moaned and whimpered as he's sheathed himself inside of him, the tight heat and slick stretch of Steve's perfect little hole that had been so hungry to be filled.

He looked down as Steve shifted and muttered something in his sleep, turning towards Bucky and whimpering quietly, Bucky instinctively reaching out and wrapping one arm possessively round his baby and cooing softly, nonsense babble to soothe Steve which swiftly did the job as the blond soon turned into Bucky's side and fell back into a more peaceful sleep. Bucky relaxed once Steve was happy again and sighed happily, staring out to the city illuminated by the early morning light, the few weary commuters either going to or coming from work, coffee shops opening and joggers making their steady way through the streets. The sounds seemed muffled and far away, like he was in his own little bubble compared to the rest of the world, just him and his babydoll who slept on, unaware of the world that awoke outside and who would sleep on for as long as he liked. Bucky remained like that for a long time, half sitting up in bed with Steve resting curled around his waist, sweet and golden and shining softly as the sun rose further into the sky and people began to go about their daily routine, a muffled yawn and cat-like stretch from Steve had Bucky glancing down and grinning at the bleary eyed blond, whose face broke into a radiant smile that no sunrise in New York could ever hope to compare to. As he watched Steve slowly awaken he became aware of the mild discomfort that came along with morning wood, as soon as Steve realized Bucky's predicament he smiled mischievously and looked up cheekily at Bucky.

"Well good mornin' sir, you pleased to see me?" his voice was rough from the night before, creating a light husky burr that curled and settled happily in the pit of Bucky's stomach.

"Good morning kitten" he purred softly, delighted at the blush that spread slowly across Steve's cheeks at the new pet name "how could I not be pleased to see those baby blue eyes starin' up at me?" he pulled Steve up, who shifted onto one elbow and leaned on his chest to gain better access, and kissed him lazily. Not caring about the sourness of sleep clogged breath that dissipated soon enough anyway, the kiss becoming more heated as tongues delved into mouths and teeth nibbled slowly across soft, plump red lips. He grinned against Steve's lips, grabbing his kitten by the broad golden shoulders and flipping them suddenly, Steve groaning as he was manhandled onto his back and as Bucky began slowly kissing and nibbling his way down Steve's jaw, strong hands trailing along golden smooth arms to clasp around Steve's wrists and pull them above his head causing intense blue eyes to open in surprise.

"Colour?"

"Green sir...please please sir" and with the gasped confirmation Bucky nipped softly at Steve's neck and went further down to suck softly on one pink nipple, making Steve gasp and arch into his mouth, a low growl and Bucky latched onto the nipple with his teeth before swiftly transferring and giving the other the same treatment, licking and sucking until they were red and peaked, standing out proudly against the hard lines of his golden chest.

"God kitten look at you, all worked up from just my mouth on your gorgeous pecs" Bucky marveled at Steve who was whining and grinding against Bucky "now I'm gonna take my hands away but I want yours to stay in the same place, understand kitten?" Steve nodded furiously, opening his eyes from where they'd slammed closed and staring beseechingly at Bucky.

"Please sir please I'll be good I promise just" he gasped quietly as Bucky kissed his way down his kittens treasure trail to his cock where it waited, aching and throbbing and nearly against his stomach with how hard he was. Steve whined low and soft in the back of his throat as Bucky licked a slow line up his cock, whimpering quietly and biting his lip as Bucky sucked on the tip before taking it into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down as he adjusted to the weight and girth of it on his tongue. At one particularly swiftly cut off moan Bucky pulled off and nipped sharply at the inside of Steve's thigh, growling low and possessive as Steve raised his head to look at him, face flushed and eyes glassy from the immense pleasure of Bucky's mouth on his cock and the strong, smooth hands that held on so tight to his hips that there'd be bruises soon enough. Bucky grinned, predatory and sharp.

"Now now kitten, don't muffle those pretty little sounds for me you hear? I want to hear each and every moan and whine that comes out of that sweet mouth of yours, because I love your mouth kitten, and when I'm finished down here and you're an incoherent wreck I'm going to come up there and use that sweet little mouth, stuff it so full of my cock that I won't even be able to hear those pretty groans as you take it, just take it" he purred wickedly, smirking as Steve's eyes grew impossibly darker and he moaned, loud and wanton, into the room "that ok with you kitten, can ya tell me your colour for that baby?" Steve considered for a moment, thoughtful and quiet, but his eyes softened as his body relaxed softly under Bucky's hands.

"Green sir, my colour is green" Bucky smirked before swallowing Steve down whole and receiving a soft chorus of 'ah...sir..please sir please I..SIR" and with that Steve was gone, filling Bucky's mouth with come and Bucky swallowing it all down until he was licking clean Steve's dick who was beginning to squirm from over-sensitivity and making soft little mewling sounds, arms still pinned above his head and hands clenching and unclenching at the constant onslaught of sensation. Bucky murmured soft praises as he kissed his way back up Steve's glorious body and finally reached his lips, Steve kissing back greedily and sloppily, moaning at the taste of himself on Bucky's tongue as it was thrust delicately into his mouth. Bucky kissed Steve lazily, pulling him back from the endorphin high that he'd been sent into, soon enough Steve was whimpering and moaning again, hands scrabbling loosely against Bucky's back and leaving light scratches as Bucky ground down against his still sensitive cock, gasping into the kiss at the sparks that skittered across his vision at the strange mix of pleasure and pain it brought.

"Please sir" he gasped "let me suck you?" Bucky drew back and stared into Steve's eyes, grinning at the honest to god desperation in them and leaning down to press another kiss against soft red lips before rolling off Steve and propping himself against the headboard, grinning lazily at the eagerness with which Steve followed him until he was crawling to settle in between Bucky's legs and mouthing softly at his cock, sending jolts of pleasure up Bucky's spine and causing him to gasp quietly. He grabbed Steve's hair and tugged lightly, making Steve moan and Bucky's smile to widen as he slowly guided Steve's head down to his cock and moaning appreciatively as Steve swallowed him down whole, sucking and bobbing up and down and moaning around it as Bucky started to fuck into Steve's mouth with lazy rolls of his hips, thumb brushing softly against Steve's stretched lips and breath catching at the beautiful sight of Steve sucking on his cock like he was made for it. Tipping his head back and groaning he emptied into Steve's mouth and moaned as his climax crashed over him and trickling down Steve's chin as he tried valiantly to swallow it all down.

"God kitten, a mouth like that is gonna be the death of me baby" Steve smiled sweetly and ducked his head, nuzzling into Bucky's thigh and blushing delicately, looking down at the mess he'd made and frowning slightly. Bucky laughed and brushed a thumb against the crinkle between his brows and pulling him up so the blond was straddling his lap and running rough hands up and down his body sweetly "wanna jump in the shower an' I'll go make my best guy breakfast?" Steve smiled and nodded, rumbling a low 'thank you' before slipping off the bed and standing, stopping to stretch and glancing slyly back at Bucky.

"See something you like?" he asked cheekily, one eyebrow flickering up questioningly.

"God kitten ya can't blame a guy for starin', not with an ass like that" he rolled easily off the bed and stood facing Steve, snaking his arms around the tiny hips and taking a handful of his ass, briefly squeezing and grinning against Steve's mouth as he gasped into their lazy kiss before moving away to grab some shorts and a shirt for Steve to borrow and pulling boxers on.

"Hey baby, you just wanna have somethin' light to eat then head to a cafe someplace and get breakfast there?" he turned and looked at Steve questioningly who smiled and accepted the offered clothes thankfully.

"I'd love that Buck, I know a real nice place in Tompkins park which is only a couple minutes walk away if you'd like?" Bucky grinned and moved back to press a soft kiss to Steve's lips.

"Anything you want baby, anything for you" Steve smiled bashfully and padded off into the en suite as Bucky moved swiftly down into the kitchen to get some juice and fruit for them to eat. As he was slicing up an apple he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and leaned back into the mountain of golden muscle that had attached itself to his middle, humming quietly as Steve pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw and tucked his head into the crook of his neck and felt the soft smile of his kitten against his skin.  
Once they'd both eaten the snack and Bucky had showered briefly they were pulling on coats and Bucky was protectively wrapping a scarf round Steve's neck.

"Bucky you don't need'ta worry so much about, I ain't made o' glass ya know?" 

"Yeah but you used to get real sick when you were all small and skinny and I don't want that ok? So let me have this kitten, please?" He stared at Steve and pouted softly, making Steve laugh and pull him in for a kiss as they moved to the door, breaking apart to head down the corridor and into the lift, smiling sheepishly at the man on front desk who winked and laughed at them as they clasped hands and stepped into the chill morning air and smiled stupidly at each other, Steve pulling him down the street and to the park.

They walked in relative silence, Steve seemed happy to look around and Bucky was happy to watch Steve as his nose turned pink from the cold and his slight blush whenever he caught Bucky staring, who would in turn smile and occasionally press a soft kiss to Steve's cheek and laugh quietly at his reaction. What Bucky hadn't expected was the second they walked through the doors to an old style American diner was a stunning brunette woman to drop an empty cup and saucer and half sprint across the diner to fling herself at Steve, pulling him in for a tight embrace and half sobbing half laughing as she clung to him. Steve just took it all in his stride and murmured quietly as he wrapped his arms around the woman and just stood, allowing her to take all the time she needed. He finally pushed her back to hold her at arms reach and ducked his head slightly to look into her eyes.

"You ok now Angie? Sorry if I freaked ya out there I just...well it was a rough night but I had Bucky and really, I'm ok now now, see?" he smiled softly at her and she smiled half-heartedly back.

"You gave us all a fright Steve, you don't usually go all quiet on us when something bib happens like that" she glanced at Bucky and smiled fully now "and it's a pleasure to finally meet you, believe me Pegs and I have hardly been able to talk to Steve without him saying how much he...." 

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS WHERE IN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Bucky never heard the end of Angie's sentence due to an enraged British voice cutting through the diner's silent atmosphere, Steve winced and turned to the source of the voice, a woman dressed in a bright red dress with lipstick to match and a frown to turn milk sour standing in the doorway to the diner with her hands on her hips.

"Pegs I'm sorry I..."

"No Steven, you listen here, I've had Stark calling, I've had Wilson calling god knows even Sharon has been calling me trying to find you all night and you just turn up here from GOD KNOWS WHERE having been alone all night after another suicide and really...." Bucky could see Steve was feeling increasingly worse as the woman ranted on and so cleared his throat and coughed quietly.

"Actually ma'am Steve has been with me" he said, stopping her mid-flow and finding both women staring at him speculatively, Angie was the first to move, muttering something about 'calling Tony and shutting the diva up' as she moved swiftly into the kitchen, throwing a swift warning glare over her shoulder at Peggy who was still eyeing Bucky carefully, who watched her back just as calmly.

"Ok guys that's enough, we can talk it all over just Peggy please don't be angry at Buck, or me for that matter. I know I shoulda called but it was a rough night and well" he smiles softly at Bucky, reaching out and taking his hand "Bucky was there for me, and I owe him for that" Bucky felt a lump form in his throat and smiled back at his baby, rubbing his thumb gently across Steve's knuckles, Peggy sniffed and straightened slightly but her eyes were smiling.

"Well if that's the case, what can I get you boys to eat?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was only when they were finishing their pancakes that Peggy, who was leaning comfortably against the side of their little booth and chattering amiably whilst keeping an eyes out for other customers, muttered 'uh oh' under her breath and went to intercept a certain angry looking millionaire who was currently winding his way across the now crowded diner. Tony looked affronted as Peggy put a soft hand against his chest and shook her head slightly, while Steve just sighed quietly and shook his head at the questioning glance she threw his way.

"What's goin' on Stevie?" Bucky asked, a frown beginning to form as Tony barged on past Peggy and fixed Steve with a glare.

"There's a certain amount of confused feelings between Tony and I, nothing like that" he reassured as Bucky felt the frown deepen "but....I dunno" he shrugged "it's just....well Tony" Tony was now standing beside their booth, barely acknowledging their quiet greetings as he was still staring at Steve; his gaze suddenly flicked to Bucky and he opened his mouth.

"You. Me. Outside now" he said before stalking away through the crowd and waiting for Bucky impatiently by the door.

"You don't have to go Buck, it's just Tony being overdramatic..."

"No it's fine doll, I know how to handle people like Tony Stark" he pushed off from the table, leaving behind a worried looking Steve and breezing past Tony out of the door.

"Now I don't know where the hell Steve was last night, and I don't care where you were but he lost a kid to suicide and if you think for one fucking second you two can just sit in there all lovey-dovey whilst that man is probably beating himself up about what happened and needs his friends around him right now so back the fuck off Barnes or I swear to God I'll...."

"What?" Bucky snapped "you'll sue me?" he laughed harshly, letting his face settle into a cold mask "Steve was with me last night, I know exactly what happened Tony so don't bullshit me acting like I don't know whats best for Steve" Tony opened his mouth as if to object "I ain't done Stark, I appreciate that Steve's gonna need you and Sam around and I appreciate that Steve needs more than me. But he came to me last night Stark. He came to me, and whatever fucking little crush you have on him you sort out with him, not me understood?" Tony just gaped wordlessly as Bucky turned sharply on his heel and stormed back inside to where Steve was watching the two of them with a quiet frown on his face, the second Bucky saw it he winced internally and sat down cautiously.

"Sorry about that doll, I'll apologise to him later, I promise I will I'm just a little pissed off" he apologised weakly and smiled tightly at Steve whose face softens and he grabs Bucky's fists that are clenched tightly on the table.

"It's ok Buck, Tony can get a little" he waves his other hand expansively in the air and smiles "as long as you two sort it out and don't argue, I'm happy" Bucky smiled and raised Steve's hand to his lips, looking into those baby blue eyes as he brushed delicate kisses along his knuckles and delighting in the soft blush and giggles he got. As long as his kitten was happy, he was happy.


End file.
